Rich Boy Rescue
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: In a school where each grade has at LEAST 400 students, everyone, doesnt' know everyone else. But everyone knows step-brothers James Diamond and Logan Mitchell. They are extremly popular and well known players. But when fate brings Kendall and Carlos to James and Logan, things don't always goes as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**US: WELCOME!**

**Jeremy: This is a co-author story...you know in case you didn't figure it out already**

**Lola: YERP!**

**Jeremy: We hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Lola: YERP!**

**Jeremy: Oh and you'll get a cookie for review :)**

**Lola: YERP!**

**Jeremy: IS that all you have to say?!**

**Lola: YERP! :)**

**Jeremy: *facepalm***

**Lola: YERP!**

* * *

_**Kendall P.o.V **_

I fell out of bed after having a bizarre dream. "I have to tell Carlos." I mumbled. I stood up but was tangled in my sheets and fell again. "Crap...stupid, M-F'er sheets." I mumbled and untangled myself from the sheets. Once I was free I texted my best friend, Carlos Garcia.

_Random dream...u married a corn dog and then went on ur honeymoon to Alabama!_

I showered and changed into a Grey pair of jeans and a Wilds jersey. Then I combed my hair real quick before lacing up my Vans. My phone went off soon after that. Carlos FINALLY got back to me

_stop eating jellybeans night dude! :P_

I rolled my eyes, laughing at the text. I quickly typed my reply.

_Thats u :P I didn't eat anythin maybe jus sum chips_

I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my bag, along with my bag with hockey equipment, and headed out to see what mom had made for breakfast. I could already smell something being made. On my way to drop my bags at the door my phone vibrated so I go it out of my pocket after dropping my stuff there. It was a text back from Carlos.

W_hatever dude! :p I eat cherry jellybeans. I dnt like other flavors._

I shook my head and was going to reply when mom snatched it from my hands. "Hey!" I complained. "Eat your food before it gets cold." Then she placed it in a place I rather not go. her bra.

I glared at her, "I always text while I eat."

"Not today mister, eat. Then you get it back. And bring your sister to school for me? I have an early shift." She told me and I just nodded, promising her I would. "And be nice to her." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! Where's my DS!" I heard Katie screech from her room.

"Check your desk!" Mom yelled back. I smiled at her and ate my breakfast "I love pancakes." I said and took another bit of the delicious, chocolaty, fluffy pancake.

"I know you do, honey, that's why I make them." she chuckled. Seconds later Katie walked into the kitchen, gaze fixated on the screens of her DS.A purple t-shirt with black skinny jeans and converse sneakers. Her hair was brushed down, but pushed back with a white headband. Or whatever it's called. I don't really know what they call them.

"Katie." mom warned her and she put it away quickly before sitting down and eating her own food.

Once finished we put the dishes into the sink. Katie and I said goodbye to mom as she went to get ready for work. I put my bags in the back seats of my car and we got in.

"Buckle up." I said as I started the engine.

"Yeah, yeah." Katie said, rolling her eyes. With that she resumed her _Castle Smashers_ game.

I drove her to school and said "Katie. Your schoolbag." She sighed and grabbed it. Then at the last second kissed my check and said "Thanks, big brother.'' before leaving.

I waved her off before continuing to drive to my school. Upon driving onto the parking lot area I could see Carlos waiting for me, bouncing up and down in one of the parking spaces. He waved enthusiastically as he stepped away to let me park my car there.

"Hey Kenny!" He exclaimed as I got out of the car. I smiled at him, "Hey Litos. You're early." he bobbed his head up and down so fast, he nearly lost his balance. "Yep! Tony drove me!" I chuckled, placing an hand on his shoulder to stop his bouncing. "How nice of him." I smiled. Antonio, or Tony for short, is his oldest brother. He goes to the nearby University just out of town.

Carlos nodded, "Yeah, mom took the bus to work today and dad got picked up by a colleague, so Tony got the car. Anyway, I see your rust bucket is still standing." Carlos chuckled. He lives in the apartment above me. It's a bit bigger since it has 3 bedrooms, while we have two. But Mom and I both have a car, while Carlos' family shares one.

"I see." I nodded, "So, you'll need a ride home after school?" I asked him, he nodded. We walked towards the school as he told me about his morning. Once in the school we headed to our lockers, which were conveniently next to one another.

"So you wanna hang out and do homework after school?" he asked me once we headed to class.

"A.K.A Me doing everything and you copying my notes and stuff?" I asked, quirking up an eyebrow at him, "Sure, why not." I smiled at him.

"Hey, I can't help I'm not that smart." he pouted, crossing his arms with a huff and looking away.

"You're plenty smart, Los." I told him, flicking a finger against the back of his head. He send me a glare and stuck out his tongue, "And mature too, look at you. You'll be settling down in no time." I said sarcastically and chuckled. He just rolled his eyes at me.

We walked into our class. All the other students were throwing themselves at none other than the step-brothers Logan Mitchell and James Diamond.

This school is big so it's not uncommon seeing people you've never even seen before. But you could ask anyone who Logan Mitchell and James Diamond were. Literally on every corner of the school you'll hear people talk about them.

I slumped into my seat and Carlos sat behind me "What is the big deal about them anyway? You'd think they're celebrities going back to high school or something."

"I know right? Just cuz he's got looks and he's got brains doesn't mean they're gods or something." Carlos agreed with me. Giving a distasteful look towards them.

"I can understand James being fawned over, cause he is good looking, but Logan? He's not that cute." I said with annoyance. Carlos nodded in agreement right as the bell rang and our teacher walked in. Everyone solemnly went back to their desks.

"Alright class. Quiet please." He began and a synchronized sigh of defeat was heard from most of the class.

* * *

"God, school is so freaking boring." I grumbled as Carlos and I walked to lunch.

"Lighten up! We got next class together again." he said cheerfully.

"So? After that we won't see each other till last period. Sucks only having three classes together." I continued to grumble.

"Wednesdays we have four! P.E!" he exclaimed.

"I know, but it's not Wednesday, dimwit." I told him and he poked my ribs. "Stop being such a Mr Grumpy pants. Cheer up dude! Lunch! And they've got pizza today!" he squealed, making me chuckle, he has a love for all kinds of food.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't eat me before we get to the food." I joked.

"But you sooo yummmmyyyyyy." He said and stared at me with wide eyes and went to bite my arm. "Dude." I said and knocked him in the head. He laughed and we got to cafeteria. We dodged some of the more popular people and made our way to the lunch line.

"Pizza!" Carlos exclaimed loudly as we got to the front of the line. Excitedly holding out his lunch tray to the lunch lady."

I laughed when the lunch lady jumped slightly. "Sorry about him." I apologized. She smiled and handed him pizza. I took a slice of plain and grabbed a milk.

"Hurry uuuuup." he whined as we paid and went to find a table. "Sooo hungry!" he exclaimed and as we sat down immediately went to his food. "You're gross." I mumbled as he some how got pizza sauce on his forehead.

He shrugged and kept eating. I noticed our friend Lola walking up to us. She wore a pale pink, knee length dress and tied a bright yellow ribbon around the middle of it. she wore black ankle boots with studs on them and topped off the outfit with a purple cardigan and bright red lips.

"Lola Cherry-Cola!" I joked. She laughed and sat down. She handed Carlos a few napkins "You have sauce...everywhere." she said and took out a bagged lunch. Lola is a friend of mine and Carlos'. She lives a block from school and walks all the time. Her house is HUGE and her parents are rich, but she is a bit of a social outcast. She's loud and hyper when on sugar...she also made the Football captain bleed with a spork last year so people tend to be afraid of her.

"And how has today been treating you, Lolita?" I asked her.

"Oh, Some creep in a lab coat tried to feel me up." She said like it was completely normal.

"Mr Hendricks, our science teacher?" Carlos asked, she nodded, "Girl, he was handing you back last week's assignment..." He told her.

"Was that what it was?" She asked completely surprised and confused. "Yeeeeessss." Carlos drew out the word. "Oh well in that case, I shoved ten pieces of paper down the science teachers underwear." she told me, "Oh, and I might have bitten him once." She said, Carlos gave her a look, "or twice..." he continued to give her the look, "Okay maybe a dozen times?!" she exclaimed next and with that Carlos seemed satisfied. Oh, for if you didn't know yet, they have science together.

"You didn't get in trouble?" I asked. She shook her head "No. not yet." Just then a teacher came up to us and said "Lola, Mr. Hartings wants to see you in the office...again." Lola blushed, "Never mind" she gathered her things and followed to the teacher to the principle's office.

"Detention or suspension?" I asked Carlos.

"In School Suspension." he said cheekily

I chuckled and went back to my lunch. Carlos had already devoured his.

"So, Pizza good?" I asked him.

"YEP!" he smiled. I chuckled. "Oh, By the way, I gotta pick up Katie on my way back." I told him.

"I don't mind. You usually do." he chuckled.

"Okay." I smiled. Once I finished my lunch we went to our lockers, grabbed our books and were ready to head to class.

"See in last period buddy." I smiled.

"I'll be sooo lonely!"

"No you won't. You've got Lola in next period."

"Nuh-uh, don't think Principle Hartings will let her go anytime soon." he laughed.

"Then yes, you're alone." I smirked.

Carlos frowned, but then smiled "Ohhhh Cameron is in my English class too." He smiled "Peace out!" he shouted and left me to head to my math class. Calculus is my guilty pleasure. Mom says I get my love for math from my father. I wished he was here now. I shook the thought out of my head and headed to class.

I sat down in my normal spot. The class filled up fast. I relaxed a bit, a smile on my face as the teacher walked in. This is the one class without any interrup- "I'm here" a voice said. It came just seconds before the late bell rang. My mouth fell open. since when was HE in my class.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Morris, but Mr. Dorinski told me to transfer in here because I was excelling WAY Too well in regular Calc." I couldn't beleive it! He was in my AP Calc class?! So much for no interruptions.

"Oh, well, okay then. Find an empty seat and sit down in it." Our teacher said. Everyone was looking for an empty seat. They tried to make room for him. But there was only one seat left and that was next to me. He sat down and turned to me. He smiled and showed off his dimples. He then held out his hand "Hey there, I'm Logan Mitchell. You know that already. But I am not too sure I've meet you before."

I mumbled my name and didn't shake his hand. Why, oh, why must I love math?

* * *

**Jeremy: Care for more? IF so review and- Lola, what are you doing?**

**Lola: *looks like deer caught in headlights* Nothing...**

**Jeremy: *sigh* you better not be plotting to kidnap BTR again...**

**Lola: Pfffft Am not!**

**Jeremy: Then what's behind your back?**

**Lola: Grocery list *blinks***

**Jeremy: Let me see**

**Lola: NO! MINE! *runs away***

**Jeremy: Excuse me while I keep Lola from terrorizing the neighborhood. Please review! THANKS!**

**Lola: *still running***

**Jeremy: Get back here! *Chases***


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeremy: HI GUYS! WELCOME BACK!**

**Lola: YUSH! LETS GET THIS STARTED!**

**Jeremy: First a few things...**

**Lola: Say what?**

**Jeremy: We completely forgot to do something last chapter...**

**Lola: O.o We did?**

**Jeremy: Yes...**

**Lola: WHAT IT BE!?**

**Jeremy: One word... 'Disclaimer'...**

**Lola: OMG! TOTALLY FORGOTS! WE NO OWNO NOTHINGO!**

**Jeremy: We own nothing...**

**Lola: I said that...**

**Jeremy: Whatever... Anyhow... ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Logan P.o.V**_

I knew of Kendall Knight. I just didn't know what he looked like. People talked about him and his best friend sometimes. Of course they don't leave an impression like James and I do, but still. People mention the hockey captain when he wins games for the school and what not. His friend is talked about too but mainly for being stupid and doing stunts that get him landed in detention.

His latest stunt included a teacher's car, chilli and tinfoil. Not sure about the details on it, and probably don't want to know. But anyway, as I sit here, I keep glancing at Kendall. He's cute in that Teen Heartthrob boy band way. His dirty blonde hair falls slightly over emerald colored eyes that seem to be full of confusion, embarrassment and something else. I smiled and thought he could be a real good challenge. Not for me since I have a boyfriend, but for James. Yeah, James loves challenges.

All throughout the rest of class, I kept an eye on him, all the while answering the easy math problems the teacher made us do. When the teacher proposed a quiz we even ended up competing a little to see who got the most answers correct. The rest of our class barely had time to compete. Who knew hockey-head captain had brains?

When class was over, I walked out with my books, grabbing my phone to text James.

_Got a lil challenge for ya ;)_

James wrote back saying '___oh yeah? :) who?__'_ I wrote back, simply typing Kendall's name and sending it. I got to my next class and sat down. I got a text back and read it real quick.

___hockey captain huh? Challenged Accepted! :D_

I couldn't stop smirking. This would be fun, I could tell by his behavior that Kendall's not too fond of me. I could tell how he reacted whenever I 'stole the spotlight' from him. I wonder what he'll do when James gets involved. I chuckled to myself. I send one last text before class started.

___Game plan during dinner?_

Gym was thankfully my last class. Since I had transferred to AP Calc my schedule got switched up since AP Calc was a different time than regular Calc. Odd, I know. Anyway, I headed for the lockers and smiled when the straight boys blushed and changed fast. The ones that took their time were at least bi. I winked at them and headed for my locker.

Once there I took my time stripping and changing into my gym clothes. All was quiet. Until the coach yelled something and Kendall and Carlos ran out of his office laughing. I raised my eyebrows at them, but they paid no attention to me. They were high fiving each other and saying things like "Man that was hysterical" and "Did you see his face?" Part of me wanted to know, the other part...not so much

I just finished changing as they headed to their own lockers, taking off their shirts. They have gym with me today? Weird. I thought to myself. I shrugged and headed towards the gym to do some warm ups before coach/gym teacher came out to bark out orders to us. Weird how most gym teachers seem to act like military generals or something. Then again, ours is old enough to be a war veteran from the civil war. I snickered to myself as I did some stretches.

Before we started coach gave Kendall and Carlos another lecture. Once he was done scolding them he made us stand in a line next to each other as he told us about today's activities.

"Alright! Today we're going about rock climbing! You'll be divided up in groups of three! One will be climbing and for safety precautions two will be attached to the line to hold the one climbing up if they are to fall!" he barked out. I groaned, I hated group activities. I only ever partner up with James or Beau.

I sighed and waited to be grouped or whatever. A small smile formed as I was in the same group with Kendall and Carlos. After getting a lecture about behaving and not goofing off anyway. Kendall and Carlos looked shocked to see me. That made me chuckle. I walked up to them and said "Hiya. Yeah, I know, strange I'm here. They had to do some schedule changin' when I joined AP Calc." I explained_._

Carlos nodded and pulled a helmet out from nowhere. He put it on his and tapped it twice. Kendall rolled his eyes at his friend and we headed to the back of the room where the rock climbing wall is.

"So who goes first?" I asked, neither of them in particular. Kendall seemed to distrust me.

"I'll go!" Carlos exclaimed, a little too excited. Kendall rolled his eyes again and told him to pipe down and get into the harness or whatever it's called. He did as told and we put our own gear on, doing as the coach instructed.

"Don't drop me." Carlos chuckled as he started climbing. Kendall and I braced ourselves and tried to make ourselves as heavy as possible. "He weighs more than you'd think for such a short guy." I mumbled out loud.

I saw a small smile from Kendall but no comment. We watched as Carlos kept climbing. He tested out different foot and hand holds and ended up going diagonal instead of straight. "Be careful please!" Kendall yelled to him. Carlos yelled down saying "I'm good!" and kept climbing. My footing slipped a bit but I still held on to the rope as I steadied myself. Carlos eventually made it to the top. "WHOHOO!" He shouted. Then took a marker out of his pocket that Coach handed him and signed his name.

He gave us the signal to start to let the rope slack a little to climb down. We noticed some other kids trying to get as high, but were stuck on which way to go. Most of the girls seemed to not want to go too high. A few of them though, ended up where some guys were. "Okay, Kendall you wanna go?" He shook his head. "You go."

"If you're sure." I shrugged, switching gear with Carlos and getting ready to climb. I went up pretty fast, getting to the top faster than Carlos did. I signed my name with a swift move and grinned when I heard a big applause from down below. Most of the girls having stopped doing what they were doing to cheer me on.

I smiled down, giving a small wave. I saw Kendall looking none too pleased as Carlos elbowed him. I quickly got myself down. Smirking when girls squealed and swooned. "Alright Blondie. You're next." I told Kendall, he shook his head and sighed. He hooked himself in the harness as Carlos and I took our positions with the rope. I watched him race up the wall. He went so fast, he slipped, but thankfully he regained footing.

I saw him quickly sign his name amongst ours and he came down. He sighed as he shrugged off the harness, "What now?" he asked, I looked at the clock, seeing we had time to spare. "Another go?" I suggested.

Carlos nodded "Yes pleeeeeaaaaase?" Kendall laughed at his friend. "Okay, okay, calm down dude." He said and helped Carlos with the harness. "Dude too tight." Carlos chocked out. Kendall blushed and loosened it a bit.

We got in our positions and watched Carlos climb the wall again. This time he seemed to be racing another student. Cameron or Camden something. I don't pay attention to these things. I think James hooked up with him at one point though.

He whooped loudly when he beat the kid, whatever his name was, James' ex number... whatever, moving on, Carlos lost his balance as he cheered for victory and we barely caught him in time.

"DUDE!" Kendall yelled up at his friend, "GET DOWN FIRST!" I winced, "Dude, too loud." I rubbed my ear, sending him a small glare. He returned it, before he noticed Carlos had come down and went over to him, wacking him over the head. Which he regretted as the small guy still had his helmet on. So now the blond was clutching his hand and cursing loudly. I couldn't help but laugh my ass off as coach lectured them, yet again, though this time about their language.

We were then told to start putting the equipment back and head out to the locker rooms to change. I walked past Kendall and Carlos arguing about what just happened and I just chuckled and shook my head. Once back in the locker room, i changed back into my skinny jeans and t-shirt and sat on a bench to tie my sneakers. Some guy named Sam walked up to me and said "Hey Logan." then winked and walked away. They know I'm dating Beau but some still can't get past it.

I text James as the bell rang, _u have drama rehearsels? _

He wrote back saying, _yeah dude. But my car keys are in my locker. take them :)_

I wrote back a quick thanks and headed to his locker. I put the code in and opened James' locker. Sitting on the top shelve were the keys to his Silver BMW Sports car. I smiled and pocketed them. I left a little 'love note' for him giving my thanks, and went to the parking lot. As I got in the car I saw Kendall again. This time he sprinted to his car, Carlos tailing him. Kendall seemed to have his hockey gear with him. Ever since I finally saw him in Calc, it seems he is everywhere I look now.

I wondered if that's a bad thing.

**Jeremy & Lola: END!**

**Lola: For now...**

**Jeremy: How was it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Lola: Love-Hate it!?**

**Jeremy: What?**

**Lola: …**

**Jeremy: …**

**Lola: I shall go do... stuff now...**

**Jeremy: Drop the rope, handcuffs and secret plans first...**

**Lola: I don't know what you're talking about...**

**Jeremy: -.-**

**Lola: GOTTA SKEDADDLE! BYE! *Runs off***


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeremy: Hey guys...**

**Lola: HI!**

**Jeremy: I'm so sorry this is kind of late... but... Stuffs been happenin for me and ya... kept forgetting, or wasnt in the mood to do the AN and ended up forgetting AGAIN...**

**Lola: Gliiiiiiiitttaaaaaarrrrrrr**

**Jeremy: Anyhow...**

**Lola: SPARKLE!**

**Jeremy: Yeah, kay. DOC! Enjoy the fic!**

**Lola: WE OWN NOTHING!... Heeeeey dooooooocter cuuuuuutsiepiiiiieeeee**

**Doc: Men! *dudes grab Lola dragging her off***

* * *

_**Carlos P.o.V**_

Kendall pulled out of the school's parking lot, only to have it stall. He turned it off and waited a minute before turning it back on. The engine roared to life just as Logan Mitchell zoomed by in a BMW. I looked over at Kendall and saw him glaring at the sports car. I sighed and shook my head.

"Damn him and his fancy cars." I heard Kendall grumble annoyed. I rolled my eyes, he always complained about it.

"So what if he's got money? He's still a stuck up prick." I told him, "Doesn't make him a better person. Besides, him and his step-brother are nothing but man-whores." He nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah, I think Logan was eyeing me during Calc." he told me. I gave a double take, "What? Since when is he in your Calc class?" I asked him in confusion. "Apparently since today." he told me, "Something about switching his schedule, that was why he was in our gym class too." I nodded as it all clicked, "Makes sense." I said.

We rode the rest of the way in silence. Normally the CD player would be on but that broke last week. We got to Katie's school and saw her outside sitting on the curb. She smiled and hopped in the back.

"Hey big bro...Carlos." She said. Kendall smiled at her "hey, baby sis. You wanna go home first or you wanna come to practice?" He asked. Katie thought for a second and said, "Practice. I get free, hot coco." she smiled. I laughed and said, "I love the way you think."

"Alrighty then." Kendall said, as he drove off to the local hockey rink. At one point we ended up humming and singing one of our favorite songs. Katie just shook her head at us as she muttered something amongst the lines of 'boys being stupid' or something like that. We just sang louder, just to annoy her.

We pulled into the hockey rink's parking lot, only to stall again. Kendall cussed and Katie told him he owes a dime to the swear jar. Kendall sent a death glare at her but turned the car off again. Katie hopped out saying "I'll meet ya inside." Kendall started the car again and was able to pull in a parking spot.

"You know if that thing doesn't work when we get out, I'm callin' a cab." I said. He hit the back of my head "Ow dude! No wonder I have to copy your notes. You kill my brain cells!" I yelled at him.

"That ain't the only reason." he said, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said walking into the rink. We went to locker rooms and changed into our practice gear. Kendall helped me with my padding for goal tending and we headed out onto the ice.

Katie sat on once of the bleachers, way at the top. Cheering on her big brother. I set up the goal and got ready. Kendall took a few shots, then we switched and I took a few shots. Soon after the rest of the team arrived.

Kendall smiled at Coach who gave us a glare but said nothing. We are his best players. Something happens to us and the team is done...and he knows that too. Anyway, he set us up in two teams. Said we were going to play a game AFTER we do laps around the rink with sticks.

"No high sticks or you're benched this upcoming game" He warned as we skated around the rink. Kendall started to race Parker, a left wing on the team. The two seemed to be really into their little race. I laughed and shook my head. I swear if Parker was gay, him and Kendall would be together.

Once done with the laps coach ordered us to divide up into two teams. Splitting us through the alphabet. A-M would be Team A and N-Z would be Team B. I grinned, seeing as Kendall and I stayed a team. Team B had to wear a red lint around their torsos to tell them apart. Of course, Parker was on Team B and he and Kendall had a stare off as they waited for coach to drop the puck. Something told me it was gonna be another competition of theirs and the rest of our teams would barely get to play.

Kendall smiled slyly as the puck was dropped. They hit the floor once, then their sticks, and did the same thing twice more before going for the puck. Kendall won the face off and was zooming down the rink. But before he could make a shot, there was Parker checking him to the wall.

By the time the game was over, our team won one to zero. We only got one because Tommy had the puck ONCE and scored. Kendall and Parker kept checking each other. Hmmm maybe Parker was gay. Or just had a man crush on Kendall. I don't really know.

It's funny seeing them go at each other, but it gets boring having nothing to do on the ice. I'd like to play too. We got off the ice and got our skates off before going to the locker room. Kendall and I kept shoving each other as we went.

We took quick showers and changed. I told Kendall "I like watching you and Parker go at it like children, but maybe, JUST maybe, you can bring the puck to me next time. It's boring not doing anything." Kendall chuckled.

"I'll think about it." he said as he stuck out his tongue, I just elbowed him into his side. "C'mon Let's get Katie and eat something before our shifts start" I told him. He nodded and we walked to the bleachers and got Katie.

"Awesome game big bro." she commented, "Though, maybe you and lover boy could play with your teams next time?" she laughed as Kendall choked on his spit.

"It's not like that!" He defended himself. Katie smiled "Yeah right." Kendall just blushed. we headed back to the Rust Bucket and luckily, it started. We took the back way to the apartment as to not have to take the highway. Kendall and I sung a song and Katie just concentrated on her DS.

We dropped Katie off and Kendall drove us to the McDonald's down the street. Our friend Cameron works there. I smiled and said "Hey Cam," He smiled back. "Hey guys...usual?" We nodded and he placed the order. We paid and thanked him when we got our food. We sat down at a booth.

"You don't really think he's got a thing for me do you?" Kendall asked out of the blue. "Weeelllll." I teased with a smirk. "Oh come on!" he whined. "Dude," I started, "The way you two are always at each other..." I told him and left it at that. He just grumbled about it just being playful competition. I laughed, but said nothing.

I did think about it though. He was Kendall's type. Tall, tan, short dark hair and big brown eyes. He has a pretty good body too. But we've been friends with Parker since what? Middle school and he has always only talked about/dated girls. I don't know for sure that Parker is gay or bi at least, but yeah, definitely a guy crush.

Anyway, we finished our food, said bye to Cameron, and headed to Shearwoods supermarket. Once there we clocked in and put the apron things on and headed out to gather carts, which was quickly done, only one or two littering the parking lot. Next we went inside to restock.

Midway through the boss ordered Kendall to go do the register.

That left me to stock with Walter Morris. He was nice, but fat and lived in his parents' basement. He's 40 years old and has a 16 year old's job. But he worked on one side and I did the other. I was putting some new bread on the shelves when _they_ walked in. I sighed and shook my head. Sure they were rich snobs, but they were still human. Kendall hated them with a passion, but to be honest, I don't like judging people before I know them.

But James and Logan make it kinda hard to think there is something else there beside being snobbish, egotistical, jerks.

I sighed, putting on a fake smile as they approached the bread section. "How may I help you?" I asked as friendly as I could.

"Where're the snacks in this place?" James asked in a bored tone, I tried not to glare. Third aisle on your left." I told him and they were off towards the directions I gave. I just hope Kendall wont do something he shouldn't while they pay. I sighed as I went back to work.

Once the bread was back, I started to take the empty cart to the back. But stopped when I overheard them talking,

"Just go in his line and do it." Logan said. "This is stupid Logan. I am NOT fliritng in a stupid Supermarket." James said back. Logan mumbled something about 'challenge' but that was all I heard. They turned the corner and I pushed the cart down the aisle, pretending to not have heard them.

When I came back with some new canned soup, I saw James smile at Kendall and saw Kendall just try to hold back his glare. Logan was smirking as James seemed to be flirting. I couldn't hear what was happening but apparently Kendall was getting pissed. soon enough they left and I took a glance at James. He was a little shocked and Logan was giggling.

When they were outside, I raced up to Kendall. "What the hell happened?"

"The fuck-face tried to hit me up!" he exclaimed, clearly pissed, borderline mad. I choked on my air, "What?!" I exclaimed. "You tell me." he grumbled. I sighed, "Let's switch, before you bite the next customer's head off..." I told him and he nodded, glad he could leave, for now.

When Kendall went to stock, I couldn't help but to think about what I saw. I did notice James flirting, but I didn't think he was actually trying to get with Kendall. Maybe that was just James being...himself. I shook my head and rang up the next customer.

Kendall seemed a bit better when our break rolled around. We ate sandwhiches and joked around outside. But then all the joking was gone when James, and only him showed up. "Hey there, Blondie." He winked at Kendall. Kendall glared at him "What the hell do you want now?"

James frowned "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. If I would have known you would bite my head off, I wouldn't have asked you out."

"Fine. Whatever. Please leave." Kendall said. He was a little too calm. James nodded "Really, I Think you are cute, Kendall, and I do want to know you more and um...yeah..." He looked at his shoes and I gave Kendall a look like 'you-did-this-fix-it'.

Kendall sighed in annoyance, "What's with the sudden interest anyway?" he asked. James shrugged and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "I've always been hearing about _the_ Kendall Knight, the famous Hockey Team Captain." he said with a small shrug, "Now I can place a face with the name and I'd really like to get to know you." he mumbled embarrassed. Kendall snorted, "That's all? You know I'm a big hotshot and want to get with me to be even more populair? No thanks." Kendall declined.

"But..." James said, his face showing complete shock. "Not used to getting rejected huh?" Kendall smirked and I nudged him. Giving him an 'Go-easy-n-the-guy' look, he just glared at me. He scoffed, "Fine, One date. That's it." he growled towards James, looking at me as if to say, 'satisfied?'. I nodded with a smile and James whooped and gave one last flirty wave before walking away, "Saturday! Pick you up at 8." he called over his shoulder.

* * *

"What the hell did I do?" Kendall asked in annoyance. We were on our way back home and apparently it all sunk in now. I went to answer and he said "It's not meant for you to answer, Carlos." He said. "But you asked-" He sighed "Shut up" and that was the end of the conversation

Back home, he told me he was going for a walk. He left his things in his car and walked away. I dropped by the Knight's apartment to tell Mama Knight where Kendall was. Then went to my own apartment. I went to mine and Tony's shared room and slipped in the bed. Tony was still working and I had homework to do,but I was too sleepy for that.

But knowing the mood Kendall will be in tomorrow, he won't help me, so I worked on it anyway. Once done, I went to get some milk before bed. My mom and dad must already be asleep since I didn't see them. I got my milk and downed it. I placed the glass in the sink and finally was able to go to bed, Before falling asleep all I thought was 'if James hurts Kendall, he's dead'.

* * *

**Jeremy & Lola: Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! We appreciate them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jer:HEY GUYS!**

**Lola: YO!**

**Jer: Sorry We're late... We forgot to post this on monday... IT was supposed to be a new years eve bonus.**

**Lola: 2 FOR 1 SALE BITCHES!**

**Jer: We're not selling...**

**Lola: uuhh... 2 FOR 1 GIVEAWAY BITCHESS!**

**Jer: More like it I guess... sooo...**

**Lola: Soooo... SHINY!**

**Jer: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**James P.o.V**_

After one last check of my hair, I was ready. Logan was out with Beau and my parents were MIA. Oh well. Anyway, I headed out wearing my favorite jeans, a nice tee and blazer. I wore black dress shoes and a belt. I was picking up Kendall outside Shearwoods when he got out of work. I pulled into a spot and waited. It was 8:05 when he got out. His hair was a little messy, and his clothes a little wrinkled, but I may be over dressed. He grumbled a ''Hey.'' as he got in the car

I got in as well, "Hey, to you too." I said, putting on my most charming smile. "You ready for a night of fun?"

"Yeah, whatever." he mumbled. I sighed, he's a tough nut to crack. "Lighten up, You're gonna have fun, I promise."

"We'll see about that." he told me.

We put our seat belts on and I turned the engine on. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the highway. From the corner of my eye I saw him stare out of the window and knew this wasn't going to be easy. I turned my CD player on and let the music fill the silence.

It was kind of awkward, I tried making small talk but he just dismissed me. I sighed, giving up and concentrated on driving. We soon reached our destination. I had opted for a simple game of Mini-Golf for our first date. I didn't know what he likes so I went for something simple. And if he didn't like Mini-Golf, we could always hit the beach down the road. Or grab a bite at the diner across the street.

I looked at Kendall and he seemed a little surprised. "Mini-Golf?" He asked. I nodded. "You like it or not?" Kendall smiled a bit and I had to admit, I like it when he smiled. "Yeah. I used to go with my dad." He said. I nodded. "Cool." we got out and I paid for us. He tried to pay but I told him that I asked him out. I pay for tonight. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just being a gentleman." I told him with a smile and wink. We walked out after getting a club and ball each. We stopped at the first hole and we began our game. "I must warn you, I'm a pro." I smirked cockily, "And I get competitive."

Kendall snorted "Same here. I'm a hockey player remember?" I laughed "Whatever, Hockey boy." I said before hitting the ball and having it stop just short of the hole. I smiled at him, but frowned when he got a hole in one. "HA! Beat that." He laughed.

We kept playing and the score was tied. We got to the last hole. "Okay, Blondie. The end is here and it's a tie."

"I know that." He said and concentrated. I took this monment to look at his butt. Nice. Anyway I watched as he hit his ball and it went in after two storkes. I had to get a hole in one to win.

As I stood and concentrated, I wiggled my ass for good measure and sure enough, from the corner of my eye, I saw him checking me out. "See something you like, Knight?" I teased with a smirk. My confidense growing. "Not r-really." he stuttered. I just smirked and took the shot. I held my breath as it slowly reached the hole, it slowed down more and more and it was so close. "Come on..." I muttered under my breath.

Just when it seemed to have stopped, it reached the edge and fell in. "YES! HAHA! Beat, THAT." I imitated him.

He laughed. "Good game." he said. We walked back inside and returned the clubs since our balls went through the tube and landed in a basket and...okay that sounds bad.I smiled to myself as we headed over to the arcade side. "Come on let's play some games."

_Oh, I already am_. I thought but said "Sure. What kind?" He shurgged, "Oh, how about ping pong?" he asked and pointed to a table. "Alright." I said and we went to get tokens. He got to the token machine first and got them out. He smiled smuggly as he placed them in the slot on the side. The lights lit up and a white ball fell into a pocket of the machine.

Kendall grabbed the green paddle,and I took red. He took the ball said. "I lost mini-golf, so I serve first." I smiled. "Give me all you got Blondie." I challenged him.

"I intend to." he said cockily and served, startign the match. We each scored point after point, tieing once again. This was the last round, I took the ball, "You ready to lose, Blondie?" I said smugly, gettign ready to serve.

"You must be mistaken, I will be the victor." he smirked. "We'll see about that." I told him and served. The ball went back and forth. Neither of missing.

A small group of people formed to watch as the match continued. He was just as determined as me to not lose. But something distracted me for a second, which caused him to win. He whooped, people cheered and for once, I was a little embarrassed. I wasn't too sure what distracted me, but it didn't matter right now.

"Nice shot. so you ready to go?"

Kendall, still on a winning high, said "Sure." We headed out and went back to the car. "So wanna grab something to eat?" He nodded. "But can I pay?" I shook my head. "Not happening." I winked and pointed to the diner across the street. He nodded. So we made our way there and got seated in one of the booths.

"Hey, guys, Welcome! What can I getcha?!" a cheerful lady greeted us. I looked to Kendall, waiting for him to order. "Uhhh... Iced tea and a burger with fries please." he said. "I'll have a coke with a cheeseburger and a salad." I told the woman.

"Salad and a burger? Who does that?" he asked in a mocking tone. But the smile on his face showed me it was friendly. I shrugged "I eat healthy too. A side salad is normal with burgers." He nearly choked on spit and said "Uh no." I laughed. "Whatever Knight." He laughed again. A shiver went up my spine. Was it cold in here or just me?

I shrugged it and the waitress came back with our drinks. When she was gone I tried small talk again, "So, you said you play Mini-Golf with your dad?" I asked. "Used to" he answered. "Oh right. How come you don't anymore?"

He frown and mumbled something. "Huh?" I asked not having heard it. He sighed, covered his face with his hands then said, "He walked out on my family when I was 10. He died when I was 13."

"Oh... I'm … Sorry." I mumbled. I didn't expect that. "Don't be." He simply mumbled. Silence continued. _Did I just ruin the mood?_ I played with my straw. Not knowing what to say.

"So what about you? I mean you and Logan are Step-brothers right?" I glanced up at him and noticed his features went back to normal, so I smiled. "Yeah. My parents divorced when I was 3, my mom married Henry and he had Logan from his last marriage. Logan's mom and dad divorced when he was 5 and we were 7 when they re-married." I explained. He nodded understanding now. "So you see your dad often?" He asked

I shurg "When he's in the Country." I said. Our food came and there was no more talking. This time the silence wasnt awkward or tense it was... comfortable. Nice. Cozy you could even say. And the food was pretty decent.

We soon finished our food and ordered some desert. Just simple ice cream. Well at least I did. Kendall got a slice of apple pie. "You like pie?" I asked. "Apple pie. I don't like any other kind." I nodded. "I like apple, but I love pumpkin more. Especially at Thanksgiving." He made a face and said "Eww, no."

"Hell yeah it is! It's the most delicious thing around!" I argued. "No, It's yucky and nasty." he replied, making the face and fake gag noises. "You've never even tasted it have you?" I accused. "I did, and it made me sick." he replied. "Then it was poorly made. Every bite is a piece of heaven." I told him. " Exaggerating much?" he said.

I chuckled and our desserts came. I took a bite of ice cream. "So good" I said and savored it, eyes closed. I opened them and I looked at Kendall. He all but inhaled the crust "Wow, you do like apple pie huh?" He blushed lightly and nodded. "Told ya so."

I shook my head and ate my ice cream. It was amazing. Though, gone too soon. I would have some more, but I gotta watch the figure. "You full?" I asked and he nodded. "Then I should get you home. Don't want mommy worrying now. "I winked. He gave me a glare, though for once, it was a playful one. "I do whatever I want to do." he stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah, yeah." I chuckled. "I am beat though." he stated, stretching his arms. "Then let's get you home." I said as I paid for the bill.

"Come on stop paying for things." He said, reaching for my wrist. I pulled away and said "I am being a gentlemen. I asked you out, so I pay." I told him.

"I'm not some charity case." he growled. "Never said you were." I told him and he stayed quiet at that. "Still..." He grumbled after a while. By now I had paid and we made our way to the car.

He walked with his hands in his pockets, looking like a kicked puppy. I bit my lip. I felt bad. But really, for what? We got in the car and buckled up. I started the car and drove out of the parking lot. "So where do you live?" He seemed to have been in a trance. "Huh?" I asked again and he said "You can drop me back off at Shearwoods. I left my car there"

"Oh okay." I said. I did as told, making my way to Shearwoods. Once there I parked, "Lemme walk you to your car." I said.

"I'm fine." he said getting out. But I got out and walked with him anyway. He got there and I asked "Did you have fun?" Kendall looked at me for a second before smiling a bit. "Surprisingly, I did." I smiled too. "Same here, Blondie." He playfully rolled his eyes and said "Okay, see ya." I waved and watched as he climbed in his car. It took him a few tries, but his car finally roared to life and and he left.

I walked back to my car and text Logan _date w/ blondie=successful._ I sent it and headed home myself. I smiled thinking about Kendall and wondered if he would go on another date with me.

* * *

**Jer: That was one**

**Lola: HERE COMES TWO! *licks shiny***


	5. Chapter 5

**Jer: HERE'S TWO!**

**Lola: That was my line!**

**Jer: TOO BAD!**

**Lola: OH RIGHT HAPPY 2013 PEOPLE!**

**Jer: Hope everyone still got 10 fingers!**

**Lola: AND 10 TOES!**

**Jer: … yeah...**

**Lola: RIGHT!?**

**Jer:... STORY!**

* * *

_**Logan P.o.V**_

The next morning came too fast for my liking. The break up with my boyfriend still fresh in my mind. I got out of bed and stretched. I cracked my back and felt a sudden relief. I went down to the kitchen to make breakfast since our servants have Sunday's off.

I went to the bathroom, relieving my bladder and splashing some cold water on my face. "C'mon Logan, you knew it all along." I muttered to myself. I made my way downstairs to start breakfast for me and James.

I mixed the batter in a bowl and tried to not think about last night too much. How can dating someone for only 5 months cause this much heartache? I put some butter in the pan. Once it melted I put some batter in it.

As it cooked James appeared and started making the coffee. He turned to me and said ,"Dude what happened last night? I texted you and you never got back to me. I heard you come home at like, 1 in the morning." I sighed and didn't know how to say it. I didn't want to tell him. Not yet anyway, "Nothing really. I was with Beau." I said. Apparently saying that made James ask, "What's wrong?" I guess I must of stuttered.

"Nothing." I muttered. "Logan." He warned, "I know you better than that. What's wrong?" I sighed in defeat. "I found out something I'd rather not have known. Yet I'm glad I do now..." I said, trying to stay vague. I continued making more pancakes but James pressed on. "Logan, Tell me." he simply said.

"He deals and uses drugs..." I muttered, quietly, but he heard me.

"What?! Really!?" I nodded. "We broke up because I don't roll like that, ya know?" He nodded. "There is more to it than that isn't there?" I finished making the rest of the pancakes and turned the stove off. I turned to James a bit teary eyed and said, "He wanted me to join his gang and deal. I didn't have to use but he needed extra help. Figured I would be the perfect person to help since I am smart and rich. I can use my allowance to make the quota if need be...he's being using me. He never loved me!" I broke down crying.

He pulled me close, letting me cry onto his shoulder, whispering reassuring words into my ear. Along with promises of him hurting Beau. "It's okay Logie, he was a jerk to begin with. You deserve better than him." he said.

I pulled back from his embrace and wiped my tears away. I smiled at him and said, "Thank you, but he's been so amazing this whole time. How could he act like that?" I sighed and he said "Still. We will find you someone else. I mean, you are smart and caring and simply wonderful. Anyone would be happy to be with you." I nodded. "So, pancakes?" he nodded, smiling reassuringly at me. "I'd love some."

I pulled out two plates and divided the pancakes over them, grabbing some syrup from the cabinet. I set it up on the island and we sat on the bar stools as we ate. Halfway through my first pancake the coffee maker finished and I pulled out two mugs and poured us some coffee.

We finished breakfast and I turned to James, a smile on my face, and asked "So, how was your and Kendall's date?" A smile came onto his face at the mention of the other's name, which made me raise an eyebrow at him.

"It went good. I had a lot of fun actually. And I think he did too. We played some mini-golf and some ping-pong. Then grabbed a bite at the local diner." he told me. "Sounds fun." I said, he nodded vigorously, "It was. He's a pretty cool guy."

I smiled at him, "I guess your plan about going to apologize worked. So what's next? You going to try and get laid?" I laughed a bit. "Well, duh! But first I need to work on getting a second date out of him." he said with a smirk. "How about just ask him out again?" I suggested. "You really think that'd work?" he asked me unsure. I gave a shrug. "Won't know till you've tried."

He seemed to think about it for a minute but said, "I'll do just that. He works today. Maybe I will ask him out for later tonight?" He sorta asked/told me. I smiled at my brother. "That could work. just try to not be so cocky." I told him, "He doesn't seem to like that."

"I know, I noticed as much. He seemed really surprised by me being such a gentleman." he said with a triumphant smile, "Though, he doesn't like me paying for some reason..." he muttered next. I gave a shrug, "A Poor man's pride, I guess." I said. Then added, "I feel bad for him though. Doesn't he live in those apartments downtown? they're gang infested no?" I asked. I wasn't too sure of the conditions over there. He shrugged unsure himself.

"He didn't specify where he lived. Though I take it it's nearby Shearwood, and that's already a dangerous place." he muttered. I nodded in agreement, "It's a pretty shitty place."

"So, What'll you be doing as I ask out blondie again?" he asked me. I gave a lazy shrug, "Maybe mess around at home. Take a walk. I don't know."

"I could get you a date and we could double." he suggested, "Say the word and you've got yourself a date." he said with a wink. I shook my head, "No thanks. I can manage on my own." I said. "I could even go catch up on my reading at the library."

"That's boring." he groaned. "No it's not!" I argued. "It is!" he exclaimed. "Not to me." I simply said. "Duh." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes at him and put the dishes in the sink.

"I want more coffee." James stated. "What am I, your personal maid?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow. "You could be. I can get you an uniform. You would look super adorable as a French Maid, Logie." He said laughing. I gave him a glare, "Oh and you wouldn't? Maybe you should be my lil slave, Diamond." I smirked. "Hmmmmm, I do have the hips for it." he said as he contemplated it.

I rolled my eyes and was about to say something when he added, "But you have better legs. They're womenly." I glared at him. "MY LEGS ARE NOT WOMENLY!" He nodded seriously. "They are."

"No they're not!" I yelled, "And Womemly isn't even a word!" I told him. "Yes it is." he said, completely serious again. "No, It's not. The term is Feminine."

"Whatever, Potato, Patatoe." He rolled his eyes. "Don't make me punch you..." I grumbled. "Kinky." he winked at me. "Oh I'll show you kinky!" I tackled him to the floor.

We wrestled for a few minutes before he hit his elbow. "OUCH! ELBOW!" He exclaimed and I stood. I looked at it and said, "You'll be fine." He sniffled and said, "But it huuuuuuuuuuwts." I nodded, "That is because you banged it. You'll be okay. Now go get dressed and go get Blondie."

"Yeeeesss _mommy_." he grumbled. And just for good measure I shouted after him, "And scrub behind your ears!"

He reappeared at the top of the stairs and flipped me off. "Love you too!" I shouted up at him. I went back over to the sink to rinse them off and put them into the dishwasher.

I went upstairs myself to get dressed. I figured I'd go to the library and read. I will try to relax with a good book. Maybe even finish homework. Strangely enough that relaxes me.

* * *

**Jer: How'd Ya'll like it?!**

**Lola: REVIEW!**

**Jer: Arent you forgetting something? -.-**

**Lola: *Pulls super sad face* Pretty please?**

**Jer: She'll cry...**

**Lola: I-I-I will!**

**Jer: … moving on...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jeremy: What up peeps *duck face***

**Me: *Facepalm* what have i told you about that?**

**Jeremy: *looks innocently***

**Me: *rolls eyes* ok anyway here is the next-SHINNY! *chases***

**Jeremy: *laughs and stuffs quarter in pocket***

**Me: WHERE THE SHINNY!?**

**JEremy: Here's the next chapter :D**

**Me: SHINNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

_**Kendall P.o.V**_

On the way to work the next morning I told Carlos all about the date. He seemed a little too happy for me. "It was one date Carlos and I don't know what happened, but I had a good time .I mean, he's still an uptight jerk, but we have some things in common"

"Like how you're both competitive and stubborn?" He laughed. I slapped him when we got to a red light.

"Hey! That's abuse!" he called. "Stop your whining." I said, rolling my eyes at him. "I will, once you admit you had fun! Fun with a rich stuck up guy." he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. "So what? One date, doesn't mean anything. He could have been putting up an act." I told him.

"For who? No one else was there. There was no need to uphold his rep. Maybe that was the true him." he said teasingly. "Yeah right, you're just jealous." I said with another eye-roll. "And now you're bragging? See? You did like it!"

The light turned green, I said nothing. Honestly, it was kinda fun. I mean maybe I like his company in a friendly way, who knows really. We pulled into the Shearwoods parking lot and got out. Thankfully my car didn't stall and we made it on time. We clocked in and tied our aprons on. Our manager had Carlos and I both on a register today.

The morning was a little busy but by 11:00 there weren't too many people. We were just about to go on break when _he_ walked in. James Diamond, looking completly out of his element in lose fitting jeans, a polo shirt, collar popped, and clean white sneakers. I felt something inside my stomach. something like...butterflies? I snapped out of it and Carlos whispered. "Here comes lover boy."

"Why me." I groaned. But put on a bored face. I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing he gets to me. "Well, Well, fancy meeting you here." James said, an obviously fake edge of surprise to his tone as he held a flirty smile. "I work here, you know that. Nothing fancy about it." I stated. "We back to this again? Thought you had fun?" he stated more than asked. "I did, but that doesn't mean we're friends all of a sudden." I told him.

"Well, I am kinda hoping to be more then that." He mentioned with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, "What do you want now?" I asked a little annoyed. "I was wondering if I could take you to dinner when you get off tonight?" He asked. Was he really asking me out again? My stomach did flip flops and I wasn't sure what to do.

"I-I told ya yesterday. One date." He nodded. "Yeah, but you had fun..." I sighed and face palmed "_Okay_, fine. _But, _I am paying_._" I said . He chuckled "Aren't you cute." He winked at me and said "See ya later, Blondie." Then he sauntered off.

I grumbled a little once he left. I looked up to see Carlos giving me a knowing smirk. "Don't even dare." I growled at him. He held his hands up defensively. "Don't act innocent either." I told him and he just grinned at me. I was about to say more but an annoyed clear of the throat came from the line that was waiting for me. I gave a sheepish laugh and apology before getting back to work.

About 15 minutes later, Carlos and I took our break. We bought chips and soda and sat in the back room today. He was going on about some sort of new game he pre-ordered, but I wasn't really listening. Why did I say yes? Did I really like him? I did have fun, but that doesn't mean that's why I said yes.

"Earth to Kendork!" I heard. I snapped out of it to see Carlos looking at me a little worried. "You okay, Ken?" he asked. I nodded. "Just peachy." I mumbled.

"You're out of it..." he stated. "Am not." I told him. We argued back and forth a few times before I finally gave it, "Okay! I got some stuff on my mind, okay?" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"Sure you do, Romeo." he grinned, "Or Juliet perhaps?" he teased. "Oh, that's it mister!" I yelled and tackled him to the floor.

I tickled him, knowing he was extremely ticklish. He laughed and squirmed. "S-stop! Off!" I smirked at him. "No can do." and I kept tickling him.

"Ahahahaha okay okay! I give, I give!" he squealed, but I didn't let up. I kept tickling him.

All of a sudden, his face fell and I felt warm "Ewww dude!" I jumped up. he mumbled "You're own fault." then ran to the bathroom. Luckily I had nothing on me...well too much. I wiped it off the bottom of my jeans and cleaned up our so called lunch.

I handled the afternoon rush while Carlos cleaned himself. He emerged from he bathroom an hour and half before we clocked out.

"That was nasty dude." I told him. "Hey, You kept tickling me!" he accused. "Still, you coulda told me you had to pee." I replied. "I tried to!" he exclaimed. "Awww is Wittle Cawwitos upsewt?" I cooed in a baby voice. "Shut up!" he grumbled.

I shook my head and laughed some more. A little old lady came over and asked if I could help her grab something on the top shelve. "Sure thing." I said giving a small smile. "Oh thank you so much, dear. You're sooooooooo tall." I chuckled. "Thanks." I reached the paper towels she wanted and handed them to her. "Thank you so much." She reached up and pinched my cheek before continuing her shopping.

"Oh, you're such a handsome, tall, young man. Can you help me." Carlos mocked in a fake old lady voice once she was gone. "Kiss ass." he grinned. I glared at him, "Shall we look if you have any more piss left in your body?" I threatened as I wiggled my fingers in the air.

He jumped and squeaked. "N-no, I'm good." I smiled and said, "Good, cause if so we have Diapers in aisle 3, Adult ones at that." He flipped me off and I just went back to register.

* * *

I grumbled as I clocked out. James had arrived an hour earlier. At first I was confused, but once he came up to me I realized it, he didn't know when I got off of work. And I neglected to mention it earlier. So I guess that was a mistake on both our parts... still though... it kinda pissed me off he decided to stay for the hour it took me to finish. My boss even started questioning me abut him. But that's to be expected. Not every day rich snobs hang around the supermarket.

Especially a supermarket on this side of town. I headed to bathroom to empty my bladder. Before I left, I caught myself fixing my hair. Why the hell do I care? I messed it up again and headed out to meet James, "Hey." I said. He smiled "Hey, Blondie. Nice hair."

"I just finished work, what do you expect?" I asked. "Touché." he chuckled. "Well, since you're insisting on paying, why don't you decide where we go and what we do." he said. I nodded, "That's fine by me." I agreed and we walked out.

We went to his car and I buckled my seat belt. When his was buckled he asked, "Where to?" I smiled and said, "That's a surprise. Just make a right out of the parking lot." he nodded and saluted before doing as I told.

He left the radio off to listen to my directions as well as to try and pry for info about where we're going. I kept my lips sealed and just smirked at him each time telling him, "That's a secret."

We eventually ended up at a drive-thru movie. "Uhm, this doesn't look like a restaurant." He said. I snorted. "No, duh, moron. We can get food and watch a movie. They play really cool horror movies. Like Hitchcock's The Birds." I said. He rolled his eyes. "You are never choosing again, Blondie." I laughed. "Who says there is going to be a third date?" I rose an eyebrow at him.

"Me and my irresistibleness says so." he said cockily. "Tch, keep that up and this'll end as the one and a half date." I grumbled. He put his hands up in defense. "What else possessed you to agree on the second one?" he asked. "Maybe cuz you seemed like an okay guy back at the golf course. I guess that's changed..." I rolled my eyes. I should have known.

"I'm a great guy." He explained. I pulled my money out and handed it to James. "Shut up and pay the lady." I told him. He huffed but did as told. Once we got our tickets, we parked and I got out. "I'm going to get some food. What ya' want?" I asked. He shook his head. "I'm coming with you. I don't trust you to not just walk away and leave me here all alone." I smiled coyly. "What would make you say that?"

"Basically, everything you say and do ever since I asked you out this morning." he told me. I rose an eyebrow at him and frowned, "_Everything?_ Are you stalking me Diamond?" he snorted. "Me? Stalk? _Please_, who do you think I am?" he said offended.

"'James Diamond, Playboy, A.K.A 'man-whore' (Blame one of your _many_ exes), doesn't date anyone longer than a week. Goes from guys to girls. Seems to be a know it all. Can't stop looking at himself or talking about himself.'" I summed up for him. It might have been low. But I was not gonna let him play me either like he's done to others.

I got a sly grin in return, ''Oh, so _that's_ your problem." He said chuckling. I sighed and went to the food counter and he followed me. We stood in line in silence. Neither of us speaking. Not that I wanted to anyway.

I ordered a soda and hot dog for myself. "What about you?" I asked. He shrugged and scrunched his nose. "Ugh everything here is so bad for you...water and ummmm I guess a hot dog too." I shook my head, "Must you criticize everything?" I paid and he took his food. "I do not criticize everything." He said as he put a thin line of mustard on his hot dog.

I snorted loudly, "Uh, yeah you do. Peoples looks, peoples personalities, school, daily life, food, businesses, _everything_." I told him, "If I had a penny every time I heard someone say: 'That place sucks, James said this, James said that.' I would be in freaking Hawaii by now."

He glared at me but said nothing. I put ketchup on my hotdog and then some relish. We headed back to his car in silence. The silence continued even after we settled in the car. I turned the radio to the station we needed to watch the movie. It was a random AM Station and as the dancing food ad was shown on the screen, it played in the car.

Before the movie even started our food was gone, those ads are almost longer than the movie itself. Why do they need to advertise so much? Anyways, I turned my attention to the screen. Not looking at James. He did the same.

It just got to the really scary part. I smiled seeing James cringe from the corner of my eye. This was a very funny thing to see. Who knew he was a scaredy-cat.

I tried not to laugh at him. If he thought this was scary, then just wait for the next movie they'll be showing. Maybe I should have picked that one... I snickered to myself as I imagined how he'd react to that one.

At one point, James actually yelped and jumped a bit. I laughed a bit. "You okay?" I asked. He glared at me and said, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you laughing?" I burst out laughing. "Sorry. I didn't know you were a scawed wittle baby." I mocked.

He just glared harder and made me laugh more. "God! Who knew? _The_ James Diamond, scared." I chuckled. "What else makes you jump?" I mused out loud.

He went to say something, but a creepy creature that crawled on the dashboard caught his eye. "SPIDER" He shrieked and somehow landed on my lap. I laughed my ass off.

"Oh my god! You're afraid of a teeny tiny spider!" I managed to get out between laughs as I saw the spider, barely bigger than an M&M.

He grabbed my shirt and shouted loudly, "I don't care how big it is! KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!" I blinked and held back a laugh. "Okay, okay. You have to get off of me first." He did so and I snatched the thing with my fingers and flicked him out the window, but not before moving it past his face, making him back up and shriek louder. I laughed as I rolled my window back up.

"Wuss." I chuckled.

"Asshole." he muttered. I smirked and turned back to the movie. He seemed to have lost all the color in his face though. I sighed feeling a little bad. I threw an protective arm around his shoulder.

He relaxed a little at that but said nothing. We continued to watch the movie. He seemed to be less jumpy now. He also regained some of his color a while later.

Towards the end he seemed to have leaned into my touch a little. Part of me wanted to shove him away, but the other part kept him there.

We sat there for a while. A weird silence hung over us. I couldn't tell if it was tense, awkward or just a content one.

Before I had a chance to figure it out, the movie ended and James moved from my embrace.

I rubbed my neck. It being stiff due to sitting in the same position for most of the movie. "What now? " he asked.

"You can take me back now if you want." I had no more cash on me and won't get paid till next week, I can't take him anywhere else.

"Okay..." he mumbled. Sounding a little put out. He started the car and drove onto the road and headed towards Shearwoods again.

This was definitely a crappy second date. He won't ask me out again. I just don't know if it is a good thing or not? On one hand , I don't have to deal with his stuck up bitching. Or with the fact that he's had it so much better than I did. On the other hand I'll miss poking fun at him, and his company I guess... it was strangely welcome.

Before I knew it, we were back in the parking lot of Shearwoods. He parked next to my car and got out with me. "Afraid I can't get back to my car in one piece?" I joked. He chuckled. "No." He said and stepped closer to me. He kept stepping closer until I backed all the way up against the car door.

"Um..." was all that came out before he kissed me. My breath got caught in my throat as he pressed against me a little before pulling back. "Wanted to do that." he said with a wink. I felt my cheeks heat up. He chuckled, "Cute." he pecked my nose and put a piece of paper in the palm of my hand. "Call me sometime." he smiled. Kissing me one last time before pulling away. I stood there frozen for a while.

Once I was unfrozen I lifted my fingers to my lips. I snapped out of my thoughts and got in my car. I was able to get about halfway home before my car stalled again. The only difference now was that it didn't turn on again.

I tried it over ten times, but it just wouldn't start. I sighed. I guess that'll be walking home and get Carlos to help me.

I put my car in neutral and was able to push my car to the side of the road as to not cause an accident. I then headed towards home.

* * *

**Jeremy: Okay review please**

**Me: Don't hurt us *hides***

**Jeremy: they won't hurt us...**

**Me *looks at Jeremy oddly* How you know?**

**Jeremy: 'Cause if they do, they won't get an update *smirk* **

**Me: *smiles* true...OH THERE IS THE SHINNY!**

**Jeremy: *eyes widen* No Lola! That's a- *Something growls in backround***

**Me: *runs away* TIGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR!**

**Jeremy: o.O *runs screaming head off* PLEASE REVIEWWWWWW AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**


End file.
